In the Book
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: We all know what Randy and Howard think of the Nomicon. But what does the Nomicon think of Howard and Randy? Join the Nomicon, First Ninja, and occasionally Messenger as they train and help Randy from inside the book. And just what does the Nomicon do in his free time?
1. Chapter 1: Last Stall on the Left

**Chapter 1:**

 **Last Stall on the Left**

* * *

 **Randy:** (Narrating) Aaanndd now I'm realizing that this probably wasn't the best topic for my essay. *shreds up paper*

 **Mr. Bannister:** What's this supposed to be?

 **Randy:** Uhh, my commentary on the fleeting nature of summer?

 **Mr. Bannister:** Hmmm, excellent use of metaphors!

 **Randy:** ACED IT!

 **Mr. Bannister:** I'll give you a B.

 **Randy:** B-CED IT!

* * *

Nomicon sat in the middle of the doodled rock, surrounded by water. He sat, waiting patiently for the others. He only looked up when he heard someone drop down behind him.

"It is time."

Turning around, Nomicon was greeted to the sight of his old friend, the First Ninja.

"Is it? Has the Messenger collected the mask and book?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he? We must decide on the next Ninja."

Both turned when they heard a cough from the edge of the waterfall. The Messenger stepped into the light, grinning underneath his hat. "I already got one picked out." He drawled.

Nomicon shot him a wary glance, "And who might this be?"

The Messenger smirked and gave the First Ninja a meaningful glance, "It is _his_ time."

Nomicon narrowed his eyes in suspicion when First Ninja gave a small chuckle. "And who might this be? Have you two been keeping secrets?"

Messenger shook his head, still smiling, "Naw, just waiting to surprise you. This boy is going to be one of the best Ninja's ever, I guarantee it. He has one of the purest hearts I have seen in eight centuries."

"Even if he _is_ a bit of an airhead, and more stubborn than a mule." First Ninja said dryly.

Nomicon rested his head on his hand, looking between his two friends. "And just why do you think he qualifies to be the next Ninja?"

"Because he has already proven himself. Nine years ago."

Both Nomicon and First Ninja raised their eyebrows, incredulous looks on both their faces.

"You never told us this," First Ninja pointed out.

"How exactly did he prove himself when he was only five years old?" Nomicon asked.

"The Ninja of three cycles ago, in his last year, had a stanked teacher. The teacher had lost some pre-schoolers in the high school. The two pre-schoolers had broken into the school, to prove the Ninja was real. Sometime during the fight, the Ninja was smacked away and dropped his sword. The stanked teacher started going after one of the boys. The other boy, picked up the sword and sliced through her beloved possession: her apron, thus D-stanking her. The boy never flinched at the sight of an attacking monster once. I was pretty impressed."

Nomicon hummed thoughtfully. First Ninja glanced at Messenger, "How did he know how to de-stank her?"

Messenger gave an all out laugh, "The Ninja of that cycle asked him the same thing. His answer: He didn't know, he was trying to cut off her head."

First Ninja laughed with Messenger while Nomicon rolled his eyes, "It seems to me that you have already chosen him."

"I chose him nine years ago," Messenger said, "He will make you proud, Nomi."

Nomicon scowled, "Don't call me that." He waved his hand and the pages in the book reacted with him, forming a hole near Messenger. "Just drop off the box, I want to meet this new Ninja."

The Messenger gave one last knowing smirk as he took one step behind him, dropping out of the book. Nomicon felt his consciousness leave.

First Ninja jumped off the rock and vaulted over the doodled water, "You will have fun with this ninja. I promise you that." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"He's an idiot."

Nomicon glared at the ground as he and First Ninja walked down the Hallway of Lessons.

"You haven't even given him a chance yet, Nomi." First Ninja pointed out.

"Don't call me that," Nomicon said sharply, "He wrote an _essay_ about being the Ninja. Not to mention he hasn't even opened the book yet. How am I supposed to train and help him if he hasn't even opened the book."

First Ninja scoffed, "Most of the new Ninjas don't open the book right way. And he quickly ripped the essay to where no one could read it. He even got a B for it."

Nomicon rolled his eyes, "The teachers get dumber every year. How is shredded paper a metaphor for the 'commentary of the fleeting nature of summer.'?"

First Ninja chuckled, "You have to admire Randy for the quick thinking though. That is a good quality for keeping the secret of the Ninja."

"He hasn't even found the weapons in the suit yet." Nomicon retorted.

"Hasn't that always been the first lesson?" First Ninja argued. "Why are you so determined to undermine Randy's potential as the next Ninja."

Nomicon was quiet as they continued down the everlasting hall.

After several moments of silence, First Ninja chuckled.

"You know, he reminds me of someone."

Nomicon looked over at his friend, "Who?"

First Ninja walked ahead of Nomicon, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked back at his friend. "A stubborn consciousness that was trapped in book of eternal ninja knowledge used to train future warriors." Then he disappeared into one of the shadows.

Nomicon scowled, "That is _not_ funny."

* * *

Nomicon sat in the dojo, rubbing his temples. First Ninja was leaning up against a nearby pillar, watching his red-haired friend amusedly.

"What kind of Ninja," Nomicon said slowly, "Arranges a 'meet-and-greet' just to show off?"

First Ninja chuckled, "Randy is an unusual Ninja. Give him time, he will make you proud."

Nomicon was about to give a sharp reply when he felt Randy grab the book.

Nomicon glared at his friend, "It's about time I met this Randy. He was hopeless in that battle without proper weapons or training."

Nomicon closed his eyes as he focused his mind through the pages, manipulating drawings, doodles, and pages to his will as he greeted the new Ninja. After all, he doesn't meet the Ninjas personally so he must make a lasting impression through doodles.

He felt Randy falling through to the first lesson, the drawings of ninjas, samurais, and the occasional dragon coming to life as the teenager fell.

Nomicon winced as he felt Randy face plant straight into the first lesson and slide down to a stop.

"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit?" He heard Randy say.

Nomicon nodded. One of the easiest lessons to learn, and the most important.

"Ok, what's in the suit?"

Nomicon frowned as he felt some of the more colorful doodles wrench away from his control and point towards the teenager.

"He can't have formed it already..." Nomicon said softly to himself. First Ninja just raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend.

" _I'm_ in the suit," Randy said slowly before getting an idea, " _I'm_ the weapon. I just have to believe in ME!"

Nomicon shook his head and flicked his fingers. A paper ninja and skeleton claws blew the purple haired teenager out of the book in a colorful doodle explosion.

"Sometimes I think you have too much fun blowing people out of the book,"

Nomicon finally opened his eyes and shot First Ninja a smirk. "It's only my favorite part. There are so many different ways to dispel someone's mind out of the book. I like to explore every possible way."

"What did he do? Knowing Randy, he did _something._ "

Nomicon stood up, brushing himself off out of habit, "He has already formed a bond between us."

First Ninja's eyes went wide and he stopped leaning on the pillar. Instead he stood tall as he gazed at his friend incredulously. "He did _what?_ " First Ninja asked softly.

Nomicon shook his head in amazement, "He has formed the bond between him and the book, allowing himself to see the doodles. I have never seen a Ninja learn that skill so quickly. It usually takes _months._ No other Ninja has learned it on the first day." Nomicon's gaze wandered above him as he watched random doodles form and erase at the top of the dojo. "But that wasn't quite what amazed me. He did it completely unconsciously. I doubt he is aware of the skill he possesses."

"Does this mean I get to say 'I told you so'?" Messenger walked up to his friends as Nomicon glared at him. First Ninja just chuckled at his friend's expression.

"Fine. He has the makings of a great Ninja. I will admit that. But I see no reason why you should get to say you told me so."

"Stubborn book."

Nomicon scowled at his friend as he flicked his fingers. Doodled ribbons shot out from the sides as they wrapped around Messenger's legs. Nomicon jerked his head up slightly and the ribbons followed his movements, flipping the messenger upside down.

Messenger crossed his arms and glared at Nomicon as he hung upside down above their heads. "Funny, Nomi. Aren't you acting childish today."

Nomicon smirked as he turned on his heel, allowing the ribbons to drop his friend on his head. "Don't call me that."

Then Nomicon frowned. Both Messenger and First Ninja noticed the glazed and concerned expression on the teacher's face.

Both were a little taken back when they heard sharp Japanese curses come from their normally passive friend.

"As I said before," Nomicon said angrily turning back towards his friends, his golden eyes flashing, "He's an _idiot._ "

"And just what did he do?" First Ninja asked warily.

Nomicon started pacing back and forth between his two friends, the black cape fluttering behind him. "He told his _civilian_ friend that he was the Ninja. The one that can't keep his mouth shut! The one that has a sister with the third most popular web show!"

First Ninja and Messenger were silent as they watched their friend pace between them and rant. Once he finally stopped, First Ninja placed a hand on Nomicon's shoulder. "My friend, I think this might be a good thing."

Nomicon looked at him like he had suddenly turned green and started speaking in Russian. "Please tell me you are joking. This is a _disaster_!"

Messenger shook his head, "Naw. I'm with Fin on this Nomi. His friend knowing will be the best thing to do, rather than Howard _not_ knowing. You don't know Randy like me and Fin do yet."

"You and your ridiculous nicknames," Nomicon shook his head, "I don't like this. I still believe nothing good will come out of this."

"Well then, we'll just have to watch and see won't we friend?"

* * *

 **I was inspired.**

 **Thank you Elcall for the inspiration! I suggest you read her fanfic 'RC9GN Oneshots!'. It's a bunch of deleted scenes and alternate endings to everyone's favorite episodes. It's super bruce.**

 **Nomi and Randy will never meet face to face. Sorry. It would deviate from how I want this story to turn out and I don't want that.**

 **First Ninja...FN...Fin. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **If you want to know how I have envisioned Nomicon, go to DeviantArt and type in** **Momicon** **. Yes I spelled that right. It should be the second one down labeled 'RC9GN: Momicon?'. Just ignore his black eye color in the drawing and imagine him without that mouth covering. Also, it doesn't work typing the whole thing in, I checked.**

 **You should already know what First Ninja and Messenger look like. First Ninja is literally the First Ninja. His first appearance is in 'Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja' I believe, I'm too lazy to check right now. And the Messenger is the guy in the cowboy hat you see in the window of the first episode. Who also makes cameo appearances in a lot of random episodes in the back ground. He's also a bus driver.**

 **For new Ninja fans who haven't seen every episode. The whole proving himself when he was five thing really did happen on the series, as well as Messenger being there to see it. It's the episode 'When Howie Met Randy'. It's about when Howard and Randy first met. For those of y'all that are obsessed with chronological order and things actually making sense (don't worry, I'm in this group too) I did plan out Randy's age in accordance to that Ninja in that episode.**

 **Randy is 5 when that Ninja is in his Senior year. 5-Senior, 6-Freshman (New Ninja), 7-Sophomore, 8-Junior, 9-Senior, 10-Freshman (New Ninja), 11-Sophomore, 12-Junior, 13-Senior, 14-Freshman (Randy) See! It fits!**

 **As for the bond thing between the book and Randy, I kinda just made that up. It makes sense to me, and it explains how Randy is able to see the doodles, as well as the Nomicon having some foresight about what will happen to Randy in the future. Make sense?**

 **I think that's all I have to say and/or explain about this chapter and story. Oh wait, I will be doing every single episode in order, so don't worry if you don't see your favorite episode right away.** _ **Also, not all of the Author's Notes will be this long. Just explaining things in the beginning so I don't have to repeat myself.**_

 **Reviewers get cookies**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	2. Chapter 2: Got Stank?

**Chapter 2:**

 **Got Stank?**

* * *

 **Randy:** I GOTTA D'STANK 'EM BRO!

 **Hippie Librarian:** Really? Yelling in the library? We only have, like, one rule and you just broke it.

 **Randy:** ...Sorry...

* * *

First Ninja walked into the dojo to see a slightly green looking Nomicon sitting on the ground, his head in his hands.

Looking worriedly at the teacher, First Ninja walked over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Nomicon lifted his head to see his friend before dropping it into his hands once again. "I'm never getting that image out of my head," he groaned.

First Ninja had to bite back a smile as he watched Nomicon, "Randy I assume?"

Nomicon shook his head, "Both him and that loudmouth."

First Ninja was really struggling to keep his face straight despite the mask. "And what did they do this time?"

Nomicon shook his head before he flicked his fingers and smoke rose from the ground, forming a small viewing hole a few feet from First Ninja.

"I don't feel like retelling it." He said.

First Ninja turned to the smoky image and watched as Randy and Howard came busting into the school gym in the middle of a basketball game, wearing nothing but speedos and blue body paint, blowing air horns and spraying silly string.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," First Ninja said warily as he watched, "But where is the mask?"

Nomicon just groaned in response.

First Ninja swiped his hand through the image as Randy and Howard went and sat at the bleachers after being publically humiliated.

"He craves attention. And his friend doesn't doesn't help, because he craves just as much attention. If not more." Nomicon looked up at his friend. " _Why_ was he chosen as the next Ninja again?"

First Ninja shook his head, smiling underneath the mask, "Despite his laziness, stubbornness issues, stupidity, and being an attention seeker, he has a pure and brave heart. He will risk everything to save the Norrisvillians and will go to great lengths to keep the Ninja secrets _secret_."

The pair was silent for a minute, before Nomicon felt a coldness spread from the top of his head and down, like someone had cracked an egg over his head.

Nomicon jumped to his feet and threw out his hand to open another smoky viewing portal.

First Ninja, sensing his friend's urgency, watched as Nomicon panned the image around to the gym doors, just in time to see a blonde boy in a band uniform burst through the doors and collapse crying against them.

The pair watched silently as a dark green smoke drifted out from under the door and quickly possess the dinger.

The boy's eyes widened for a second before he started to shake uncontrollably. His eyes started to turn a sick glowing yellow, his face rounding out and swelling, his teeth sharpening. His skin paled to a light lavender and the hand holding the now glowing green dinger started to swell, the arm following it.

 _"They'll pay!"_ Came the crackling, distorted voice of the boy, _"They'll all-"_

 _ **SLAM**_

Nomicon's mouth twitched at the corners as he held in a smirk watching the unlucky boy be slammed into the wall behind the door as students rushed out of the gym, their voices shrieking with excitement after the basketball game.

The door swung shut slowly and the half-stanked boy let out a small whimper as he finished his sentence, _"~pay~"._

As soon as his feet hit the floor-

 _ **SLAM**_

The door was forcefully kicked open by a girl holding her books, humming as she walked out and never seeing the half-stanked classmate shoved into the wall behind the door.

Nomicon waved his hand through the smoke, not wanting to see the transformation complete itself.

First Ninja shook his head in frustration, "Only the third day of school and already students are being stanked."

Nomicon was silent, only flinching when he felt some doodles wrench away from his control as Randy unconsciously used them when confronting the stanked student in the band room.

They both sighed when they realized Randy wouldn't be able to D-stank the student until he opened the Nomicon and asked for help.

So tonight, the student would run free as a monster.

* * *

Nomicon was angry.

Messenger and First Ninja watched as he paced back and forth at the edge of the doodled river.

"All night." Nomicon ranted, "He didn't open the book _all night!_ That student has been stanked for _hours!_ How could Randy just leave him out on the streets like that! If he would just open the d-"

"Nomi! Stop." Messenger cut off sharply before Nomicon could finish the sentence.

Nomicon glared at him, "Don't _call me that!_ " He growled, but never the less stopped his pacing and ranting.

Messenger rolled his eyes, "I saw Randy riding his bike on my morning bus route. The kid looked dead tired. I think he stayed out as late as possible trying to find Bucky."

First Ninja nodded, "Randy isn't so irresponsible and heartless to let his classmate ran around as a monster without trying everything he can to find him."

"Everything except ask me for help."

Messenger was about to argue when all three felt someone grab the book.

"It's about time," Nomicon muttered angrily as he flipped the pages Randy could see to the next lesson.

"You're not letting him in?" First Ninja asked.

Nomicon shook his head, "I shouldn't need to. This is another one of the simplest lessons."

Just then they heard Randy's voice sound through the book.

" _Severing the puppet's strings._...What the juice?"

Nomicon rolled his eyes and allowed doodled words to form on the bottom corner where Randy wasn't looking.

A pause as Randy's eyes found the newly formed words.

" _You gotta D'stank 'em bro._ " He read.

Nomicon looked over to see his friends staring at him oddly.

Nomicon shrugged, "I find it easier to teach my students using their modern language. I'm not completely old fashioned you know."

"Again I ask..." Randy's voice sounded again, "What the _juice_?"

Nomicon's eyes flashed in annoyance with the book flashing with him, and Nomicon pulled Randy's consciousness into the book.

Closing his eyes to focus, Nomicon didn't pull him completely in, just enough to let him see the lesson.

He manipulated the pages, showing Randy a man in an old robe, holding a fan. As the lesson was spelled out, the fan glowed a toxic green.

Nomicon could hear Randy's voice as he read the lesson out loud as it was spoke.

" _The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he holds most dear._ "

Nomicon forces the doodles to come alive as a glowing green snake head erupted from the man's head, imitating a stanked citizen.

Barely a second passed before Nomicon sent a blue, doodled ninja to kick the fan out of the monster's hands, leaving behind a confused man.

Nomicon then simply pushed Randy's consciousness out of the book and allowed it to slam shut.

"Not the most dramatic exit-"

"Shut up."

* * *

Nomicon and First Ninja watched a smoky viewing screen as Randy sat playing the triangle during the girl's basketball game.

"It's a very good plan." First Ninja said.

Nomicon hummed in response as he kept his eyes on the smoky viewing portal.

Both were silent as they watched the, now deeper purple, amphibian-like student barge into the gym.

First Ninja laughed when he heard Randy's catch phrase. "You know, I don't think any of the other Ninjas came up with a catch phrase to use when putting the mask on."

Nomicon's face remained neutral. "For once I agree with his friend. It's dumb."

First Ninja smirked under his mask, "You're just jealous you didn't think of it."

First Ninja didn't have any time to dodge as Nomicon flicked his fingers and a pile of doodled koi fell onto First Ninja.

Nomicon chuckled quietly as he turned back to the screen and watched as Randy was grabbed by the monster and shaken like a pair of maracas.

"Looks like he needs a little help." Nomicon murmured to himself, since First Ninja was still struggling with the pile of koi.

Closing his eyes and focusing, Nomicon felt for the thin bond between him and the Ninja. As soon as he brushed it, Nomicon sent the doodles showing the lesson to him. Then he quickly left. Nomicon has always felt slight emotions coming from his students when he accessed the bond. He was starting to get dizzy with all the shaking.

First Ninja finally freed himself from the pile of koi just in time to see Randy slice the back-up dinger in half, D'stanking Bucky, and smoke bombing away.

First Ninja shot Nomicon a dirty look, to which Nomicon responded with a self-satisfied smirk, and waved his hand through the smoke.

"Look on the bright side friend," Nomicon said as he stood up, "At least you don't smell like fish."

* * *

 **I thought I would post two chapters for a start.**

 **I like putting each chapter in at least three parts: The beginning of the episode or before it, when Randy actually consults the Nomicon, and the usually the part where he figures out what the Nomicon is telling him. Remember, this is from Nomicon's, First Ninja's, and Messenger's point of view while they are** _ **in**_ **the Nomicon.**

 **Nomicon does act a little childish with the doodles and shoving people out of the Nomicon. Since he technically** _ **is**_ **the book, I gave him complete control over everything that happens in it. I also use the smoky viewing portals as a way for Nomicon to watch Randy. He does have some foresight into the future, but it doesn't go that far in and only pertains to Randy's situations as a Ninja. Also the viewing screens allow First Ninja and Messenger (when he isn't physically watching over Randy) to see what Randy is doing since they don't have that sort of foresight.**

 **When Randy is in the midst of battle, or directly after,** _ **whenever**_ **he figures out the lesson, I figure that Nomicon kinda pushes it through to him using that weak bond all Ninjas and the Nomicon have.**

 **Reviewers get a doodled koi fish**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	3. Chapter 3: So U Think U Can Stank

**Chapter 3**

 **So U Think U Can Stank**

* * *

 **Heidi:** "Sup! It's your girl Heidi me-casting live from the auditorium where my super sweet little brother and his best friend Andy-"

 **Randy:** "Randy. Name's Randy. Known you my whole life."

 **Heidi:** "-have agreed to judge the talent show auditions. Yay!" To Howard: "Wonk this up and I will webcast that video of you two taking a bath together."

 **Howard:** "We were _three_!"

 **Heidi:** "Not. That. Video."

 **Howard:** "Ooohhh..."

* * *

When First Ninja walked to the dojo to meet Nomicon, he was greeted to the sight of both his friends sitting down, joined with at least four doodled samurai, and a pile of playing cards in the middle. Everyone held at least five cards on their hands.

"Uh Nomi, what are you doing?"

Nomicon didn't even glance up as he stared intently at his cards. "Relaxing before tonight. Randy is going to give me a headache." Then he added as an afterthought, "And don't call me that."

First Ninja nodded his head, still a little confused, "And what are you playing?"

Nomicon shifted his cards around in his hand, "Last I checked we're playing Go Fish."

Messenger looked up at Nomicon, "I thought we were playing Texas Hold 'Em?"

Nomicon looked at him, "What gave you that idea?"

Messenger threw down his cards with a groan, "Nevermind Nomi. You were cheating and all I had was junk anyways."

"Don't call me that." Nomicon said automatically, though not denying the cheating.

First Ninja held out a hand to help Messenger up. Taking it, Messenger asked Nomicon, "You never told me why the kid is going to give you a headache anyhow. Might as well tell us both while were here. I don't have bus duty till after the Talent Show."

Nomicon threw his cards down as well, standing up and dismissing the samurai doodles with a flick of the wrist. Twenty cards fluttered to the ground as Nomicon turned to his friends.

"The Talent Show auditions are today. And with them comes crushed dreams and dashed hopes. It's the perfect opportunity for the Sorcerer to cause mass chaos and gain power to break free wreck havoc."

"Well aren't you just a big ball of sunshine." Messenger commented sarcastically. Nomicon rolled his eyes. "But what does that have to do with the kid?" He asked.

Nomicon gestured for his friends to follow him out of the dojo.

Walking down through a path through the forest, Nomicon said. "He's a judge. Him and his _friend._ " He made a face at that. "They're doing what they call 'Nice judge, Mean judge'."

"I still fail to see the point," First Ninja said as he walked.

"The _point_ , as you put it, is that while both together might be able to keep the stanked students down, as soon as the first student is turned into a monster Randy will put on the mask and go stop it. This leaves his _friend_ to mercilessly insult and criticize all the other contestants since he is the 'Mean judge'."

Messenger had a metaphorical light bulb turn on over his head, "Since there is no nice judge to keep their spirits up, more students will become stanked, and the kid will have to deal with them-"

"-leaving Howard alone to create more stanked students." First Ninja finished. "But doesn't he know how stanked monsters are created?"

Nomicon shook his head, "That is the lesson I'm going over with him today. He will have to learn about the Sorcerer."

Nomicon's eyes glazed over as he was pulled into another vision. First Ninja and Messenger waited patiently for him to come out of it.

Nomicon blinked quickly and sighed. "I'm heading to the waterfalls. Might as well get as much relaxation as I can before this afternoon." Nomicon tossed a wave behind him as he walked away, deeper into the paper woods.

Messenger and First Ninja watched him leave before Messenger turned to his friend and asked, "Wanna play poker?"

* * *

Nomicon had just arrived back at the dojo where First Ninja and Messenger were playing poker (First Ninja was on a twelve-game winning streak), when he felt that cold sensation trickled down his back.

Nomicon barely suppressed a shudder as he walked in and pulled up a smoky viewing screen.

First Ninja and Messenger threw down their cards (Messenger grumbling quite a bit) and joined Nomicon in front of the viewing portal.

"That's Juggo," Messenger pointed out, "The student who always wears a clown outfit. He's a really touchy-feely person. Gave me hug once for complimenting his balance on the bus. " he frowned at the stanked student in the portal, "Obviously that transferred over into his monster form."

The student in question had four long arms, green claws juggling many things at once as his small and cylindrical body balanced on a unicycle using two human like legs. Two yellow eyes ringed by his normal maya blue stuck out of his blood red, clown hair? head?, like bowling pins. A large red nose and a sinister smile that showed off his sharp teeth completed the monstrous appearance.

The stanked student was juggling a bicycle, dumpster and Principle Slimovitz's car. Randy jumped out of the front doors and threw some Ninja Rings at him. Juggo threw away the stuff in time to catch all three Ninja Rings and juggle those.

 _"Ok, now you're just showing off Juggo."_ Said Randy as he rolled his eyes.

Randy dodged/flipped away as Juggo threw the Ninja Rings right back at the teenage hero. Juggo then pulled out three juggling pins and advanced on Randy, a sinister smile on his face. *****

Randy reached behind him pulling out twin chain sickles in each hand. _"Ninja Chain Sickles!"_ He shouted as he spun them in circles and ran to the stanked student. Randy leapt in the air and shot the chain sickles through all three juggling pins, shattering them, before land on the other side of the student.

Randy turned and saw that the student was still stanked, _"What the juice? I trashed your pins."_ Juggo faced Randy, creepy smile no longer on his face. Instead he bared his teeth angrily at the freshman. Randy jumped up in the air when Juggo was almost upon him and landed on his head with _heeya_ before landing on the ground behind the now toppled monster.

The three watchers fully expected the student to stay down. The way his stanked body was formed, it seemed to be top heavy and should have been grounded once toppled off the unicycle.

" _Where's the D'stankage?!"_ Randy exclaimed.

The stanked student didn't even try to flip back on his feet. Juggo just rose up and walked on his four arms, still frowning angrily at Randy. Juggo continued to paddle his unicycle even upside down as he stalked towards Randy.

Nomicon felt some doodles warp to Randy's subconscious command and point out Juggo's unicycle.

" _Unicycle."_ Randy readied his weapons, " _Match."_

" _Ninja Run!"_ Randy sprinted towards Juggo, chain sickles ready in his hands. Just as he was within striking distance, Randy slid underneath him saying " _Ninja Sli-i-i-i-i-i-ide"_ , stretching out the 'i' till he was on the other side. Randy, still on the ground, turned his head and threw one of the chain sickles to grab the unicycle. Randy's momentum was suddenly changed and he was now being dragged the other way, his body facing the monster.

As Nomicon watched, he felt another slimy chill run down his back making him colder than he already was. Another student was stanked.

" _Ninja Sna-a-a-g."_ Randy's voice brought Nomicon back from his musings as he watched his current student rip the unicycle away from Juggo. Strands the Randy struck the tire of the one-wheeled cycle, releasing the stanked trapped within it. " _Boom!"_

The stanked student flailed his arms as the stank released him and a student in a clown suit was left behind on the ground. Nomicon felt the chill lesson slightly, but still was present.

"Another student is stanked." Nomicon murmured as he watched Randy talk to Juggo.

A green plant-like monster burst out of a nearby wall and went after Randy.

"I've known you for about 800 years," Messenger started, "And it still freaks me out every time you do that."

"You're not the one that has to actually feel cold slime dripping down your back."

Messenger made a face. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: I don't need the details."

First Ninja chuckled under his breath, before asking, "Just how many students are going to be stanked today."

Nomicon made a face, "Too many." He felt another trail of cold run down his back and sighed, "It's going to be a _long_ day."

The three friends watched as Randy broke the twirling sticks, just in time for another stanked student to bursting out of the hole in the school's wall.

The light blue monster with bulging yellow eyes, his face set in a bored/sad expression. His arms looked like accordions flinging about.

"Accordion Dave," Messenger pointed out. "You know, I gotta admire the Sorcerer's creativity with him. Never seen a stanked item actually a physical part of the monster before. He's starting to think outside the box."

Randy quickly kicked one of the broken baton pieces at the stanked student, slicing the arm and releasing the stank with Randy chasing after it.

Nomicon sighed in relief as the cold sensation was replaced with his usual warmth for the moment.

A moment later he felt Randy grab the book. " _Come on Nomicon, help a ninja out."_

Nomicon flashed the book and opened the pages to draw Randy's subconscious in, stopping at a roughly drawn picture of a skull with green, tentacle-like hair. " _I can't stop the stank if I don't know where it comes from."_

Nomicon smiled. At least he knew when to ask the right questions.

Randy mumbled something as the skull opened it's mouth, Randy's subconsciousness falling through it. Nomicon didn't bother with written words. He just pushed the story through to Randy using their weak mental bond and he heard Randy repeat the story out loud.

" _Centuries ago, a great war was raged-"_

Toxic green doodled waves parted to reveal a ninja battling a skull covered in black and vomit green smoke.

" _-between good and evil, between Ninja and Sorceror."_

Waves crossed Randy's vision to reveal another, different ninja dressed in red battling the same skull dressed in smoke.

" _Too powerful to destroy, the dark one was locked deep underground,"_

A shadowed ninja dressed in red held a stone with the Nomicon's red symbol on the bottom, over a hole in the ground. Toxic and vomit green ghost things being forced down the hole.

" _-his prison sealed with a sacred stone."_

The ghost things circled in the darkness of the hole, the stone being slid over the entrance and blocking out the light.

" _In the darkness he waits, wreaking havoc,"_

The ghost like things passed Randy's vision to reveal the same skull thing, this time dressed in a black cloak. Chains encircled it's skeletal wrists and vomit green paper flames burned behind it as it crackled deep, dark, and madly.

" _-possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear,"_

Three paper warriors came one after the other, monster heads crudely and colorfully drawn on soon after they came into Randy's vision before exiting on the other side.

" _-amassing power from chaos. Once he gains enough power-"_

The darker ghost things swirled around the cloaked skeleton before the picture is chomped out of view by the same skull Randy saw before falling into the Nomicon.

" _he will escape and darkness will reign."_

The skull spun slowly away, a deep, dark, maddening chuckle ringing fading with it as the pages turned red.

 _Preventing this is the sacred duty of-"_

A vision of Randy suddenly appeared, standing and ready to fight.

" _-The Ninja!"_

The head of the ninja flashed revealing Randy's face, before flashing again to reveal the Ninja's head.

The book faded to white as Nomicon pushed his subconscious back into his head.

Nomicon felt the doodles revolve around Randy's head as he put the pieces of the story together.

" _The Sorcerer is stanking vulnerable students. Students who have been crushed by the mean judge. I have to stop Howard!"_

Nomicon nodded in self-satisfaction for completing the lesson and walked back in the direction he came from.

"Hey Nomi!" First Ninja waved him over, watching something on the viewing portal.

Nomicon changed direction and walked over to his friend, "Where's Messenger?"

"He's at the Talent Show. Bus duty." Nomicon could hear him grinning underneath the mask."Only two acts were in the show thanks to Randy and Howard."

Nomicon looked at him warily, "And those would be?"

First Ninja snickered under his breath. "Well Bash Johnson and his 'Bros'. Two sentences repeated over and over again for four hours straight. They won."

Nomicon grimaced as he heard the rap coming from the viewing portal. "The raw talent nowadays has rapidly decreased. And that is _horribly_ annoying. Why didn't the other act win?"

First Ninja laughed out loud. "In retaliation for ruining the Talent Show, Heidi made Howard and Randy join it. Come look."

Nomicon turned to the viewing portal.

"...Why is he wearing a fish suit?"

* * *

 **Sup my amazing readers!**

 **I know, I know. I'm sorry for the delay. No internet connection for about two weeks and my phone got shut off. (Thanks Sis!)**

 **This is split into only two parts because it had one long scene. But it is the same length as the other chapters.**

 ***This paragraph isn't in the show. There's a scene change that left something out. I filled it in.**

 **If you noticed, I changed something on the other chapters. I'm going to add some of my favorite quotes from each episode. Just something to make you laugh. :)**

 **Nomicon doesn't really mind when Messenger and First Ninja call him Nomi. It's more of a knee-jerk reaction telling them not to call him that.**

 **So this one had a lot of Randy in it. I add in the moments when Randy uses his doodles because that part ties into his little bond with Nomicon. Jeez, that lesson was long.**

 **Guest reviewer Yo Nice Story:** I completely agree that it's missing something, but I can't for the life of me figure out what. It's driving me nuts.

 **I cannot wait for some of the episodes where Nomi gets mad at Randy. They're going to be SO MUCH FUN!**

 **Fun fact: There video of them taking a bath together when they were three...totally real. It was when they first met. Don't believe me? Watch the episode When Howie met Randy.**

 **The order I'm going with on these episodes will be the same order they use on the Randy Cunningham Wiki. Next episode: McFists of Fury. CAN'T WAIT!**

 **Reviewers get a vial of cold slime**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY READERS OF THE CORN!**


	4. Chapter 4: McFist's of Fury

**Chapter 4:**

 **McFists of Fury**

* * *

 **McFist:** Viceroy this is how I see the next 5 minutes playing out. Ninja - DESTROYED! Sorcerer - ESCAPED! Me - REWARDED! With the superhuman ability of my choosing.

 **Viceroy:** *sarcastically* Congratulations sir. I don't know how you did it.

 **McFist:** Sometimes I amaze even myself. Now what kind of power should I ask for?

 **Viceroy:** How about the power to recognize sarcasm.

 **McFist:** Ehh...When would I ever use that?

* * *

 _Clang_

Nomicon danced around on the thin stone towers, twin swords in hand. First Ninja dashed after him with his own weapon.

 _Clang_ _clang_

Nomicon swirled, the cape easily moving with him, not hindering his movements in the least. First Ninja's sword flashed by his side and Nomicon brought up one hand, clashing with his friend's sword and bringing it up over their heads.

First Ninja leapt back to avoid the flashing metal that soon followed. With one free hand he flipped back a couple stone towers.

Nomicon leapt after him, swinging the swords when he got in in range of the ninja. First Ninja moved to block the swords.

 _Clang_

With a simple flick of his wrist, First Ninja was disarmed and Nomicon held the sword point above his heart.

"Match and point. Nomi wins!" Messenger shouted from above, high on a large stone tower. "The overall score is now Fin - 497 Nomi - 498."

"Don't call me that!"

First Ninja smiled beneath the mask and grabbed his friend's offered hand, "Again tomorrow?"

Nomi smirked as he pulled his friend to his feet, "Maybe. Don't want you to pull ahead again. I want to enjoy my victory. Besides I needed something to distract me. I've been having this unusual urge to punch graves lately."

First Ninja laughed and Messenger jumped down to join the pair. He grinned, "Kid must have video games on the mind when he comes here to train."

Nomicon hummed thoughtfully as he put away the swords and brought a stone path up to take them back to the dojo.

"If it's not video games, then it's the latest McFist product."

That made the other two pause in their steps. "McFist?" They asked together.

Nomicon stopped walking also, seeing as they had stopped. "Yes. Randy and his friend idolize the man."

Messenger sighed, "Then he does not know." Nomicon shook his head.

"Although, I have come to realize and respect that when Randy really wants something, he works hard to get it."

The trio resumed their walk to the dojo. "And you know this how?" First Ninja asked.

Nomicon shrugged, "He comes in chatting away. I'm surprised you haven't heard him. The new McKicks? Randy spent 173 weeks of allowance on them."

Messenger gave a low whistle. "I knew the kid was determined, but...wow."

"That's not all. His McTop cost him twelve promises to mow the lawn. The McSkinnies were 7 days of snow shoveling and he drank and redeemed 120,000 Diet McBubble Slam bottles for his McHoodie."

First Ninja nodded, "While I don't approve of what he spent it on, he does work hard when his mind is set to it." He then gave Nomicon a sly smirk, "Remind you of someone?"

Messenger snickered behind his hand and Nomicon gave them both a blank look. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He walked ahead of them and through the dojo doors.

First Ninja and Messenger exchanged glances and rolled their eyes simultaneously before following their friend inside. They walked in just in time to see Nomicon blink back into focus.

"Vision?" First Ninja asked.

Nomicon rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I really don't like robots. Particularly robot ninjas." He looked at Messenger, "Can you go keep an eye on Randy today? McFist is planning something."

Messenger mock saluted his friend, "Aye Captain Nomi!" Then he stepped back into a hole, pushing him out of the book before Nomicon could retort.

First Ninja looked to his friend, "It's always a shock to find your idol is out to destroy you, but I'm sure Randy will be fine.'

Nomicon let out a frustrated growl, "I know. I just, _don't_ like that man." He flopped on his back, looking up at the top of the dojo. Then he frowned and waved his hand. The tall ceiling disappeared to reveal a starry night sky. Nomicon stared up at the sky, tracing constellations with one finger.

First Ninja looked down at his friend. Then he sat beside him, leaning back on his elbows to see the starry sky. "Sometimes I forget."

"Forget what?" Nomicon asked, still tracing stars.

"Forget that you're younger than me. That you're still a teenager."

Nomicon scoffed, finally dropping his hand. "I'm 800 years old. I have taught hundreds of students ancient lessons and the way of the Ninja. I'm no teenager."

"Physically 800 years old. You have the mentality of a teenager. It comes from the memories of hundreds of male teenagers passing through this book." First Ninja smiled, "I forget that. Like you said, you're always teaching the new ninjas. You have your childish moments with the pranks and all, but you always seem more mature than me and Messenger sometimes. So I sometimes forget."

"And why did you bring it up now?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the way you're acting. You trying so hard to act more mature than you are. You know it is ok to act your age. At least part of the time. You'll stop yourself from going crazy."

Nomicon smiled, "And here I thought I was supposed to be the all knowing teacher of wisdom. Giving me lessons now?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Just don't do anything you'll regret in regards to McFist."

"Now what on earth do you mean by that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe jumping out of the book and scaring the guy into submission." First Ninja have him a reprimanding look under the mask.

Nomicon grumbled under his breath as he stood up, "That was _one_ time..."

* * *

Watching on a smoky viewing screen as he sat at the top of the waterfall, Nomicon watched as Randy and Howard walked to school, chatting excitedly about McFist.

At least until Randy ran smack dab into a building mid-sentence.

Nomicon snorted as Randy reeled back clutching his hand, eyes a little dazed and stating the obvious, _"Ow! Building. That's a building."_

Nomicon watched as the events continued, spying Messenger in the crowd, and McFist flying in sometime later and yelling about how it was about the children.

Though the free-till-noon snack bar seemed to be the most excitable thing about the place.

He had to admit, not out loud of course, that Viceroy was a _genius_.

The way he designed and invented the McHistory Pavilion was brilliant at getting the short-attention-spanned teenagers to focus on history. He used a hologram of a famous person for an introduction and then dramatically presented three of the four robots using spot lights.

There was also another reason why he liked Viceroy. As he watched McFist being given an _awful_ wedgie, he had the sneaking suspicion that Viceroy was laughing somewhere at his boss's misfortune. After all, Nomicon knew Viceroy controlled all the robots.

Nomicon watched, waiting till Randy and Howard ran out of the pavilion. Well, they were pushed out by the crowd.

 _"What do I do? What do I do what do I do?"_

Nomicon rolled his eyes, dispersed the viewing portal, and flashed the Nomicon to get Randy's attention.

He pulled Randy in as soon as he started flipping through it, making him fall through a samurai's mouth and in between three sets of three different masks. _"Wha-oh! What are those things!"_ Randy cried as he fell through.

He stopped, floating right in front of a mask of a girl with thin eyes and red lips.

The mouth, nose, and eyes faded and were replaced with the lesson in black letters. Randy read them as they appeared.

 _"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask."_ Nomi added emphasis by highlighting 'enemy' green and 'hero's' red and backed the mask away from his student. He made the mask crack, before breaking and revealing a grotesque face with bulging red eyes, fangs, and snake-like hair.

Honestly, he might have overloaded it on the doodles, but he wanted to make sure that he got the point across.

 _"That Robo-Ninja is no hero. Don't worry, I'm on it!"_ Randy cried out heroically.

Obviously it didn't work.

Nomicon frowned and sucked Randy in through the mouth of the face, along with some cat and devil masks, effectively shoving him out of the book.

Nomicon groaned and rubbed his forehead. ' _He's doomed._ '

He pulled up a smoky viewing screen to watch the battle. And hear the awful puns coming from Randy as he destroyed each robot easily.

"You know," Nomicon heard First Ninja say as he walked up behind him, "Some people might consider this stalking."

Nomicon bristled and turned a glare at his friend. "I am watching to make sure he will not do something stupid."

First Ninja rolled his eyes, "He a teenage boy. It's in his nature to do something stupid."

As they talked, Nomicon didn't see when McFist jumped in to fight the ninja with his robotic suit till Randy shouted _"Hannibal McFist!"_

Their heads snapped to the screen, seeing McFist in a robot suit and Randy looking surprised.

 _"Now it all makes sense."_

"There. Now he can see that McFist is no good guy." Nomicon said confidently.

 _"The robots lured me here by kidnapping you,_ then _they force you to fight me!"_

Nomicon groaned into his hands. First Ninja just shook his head muttering "Unbelievable"minder his breath.

 _"Why would they do that?"_

"Because he's a greedy businessman!" Nomicon shouted at the viewing screen. He huffed and pushed through to his bond with Randy, pointing out McFist as the enemy with doodles.

"Was the mustache, horns, and goatee really necessary?" First Ninja asked his friend.

"Maybe not but it makes me feel better." Nomicon responded.

 ** _"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask."_** Nomicon said in sync with his student.

 _"But you can't be the enemy. You're Hannibal McFist!"_

"Politicians and businessmen are some of the most ruthless criminals." Nomicon said as though Randy could hear him, (which he couldn't) "Never fool yourself into thinking they are incapable of evil."

 _"-and I'll send you a case..."_ Nomicon pushed some more doodles through to Randy, since he hadn't quite accepted the truth yet.

 _"What better mask of an enemy...than the most beloved man in town!"_

Nomicon closed his eyes and gave a small smile, nodding his head. "He can learn." He said before turning around and walking out.

"Where are you going?" First Ninja called after him. "Aren't you going to watch what happens?"

"No need. I know what happens."

First Ninja rolled his eyes and turned back to the viewing screen. Messenger dropped down next to him.

"They're more alike than Nomi realizes." He said. First Ninja smirked and nodded. "You do remember the last time a Ninja was close to him in personality right?"

"How could I forget? My spirit is still here isn't it?"

Messenger nodded, "True. I'm getting a feeling it will get more crowded in here this year."

"The town's full of people."

"Paper and doodled people. I'm talking about others. Others are coming."

First Ninja laughed, "At least it won't be boring."

* * *

 **Took me forever to finish this. I don't know why. School is here, basketball season has started, softball practice is starting, I got my car so I drive my sister everywhere, and I now have a job.**

 **If you pay attention to the beginning of the episode than you will notice that Randy did all those things I mentioned to get the stuff. Raise your hands if you knew that!**

 **So I added a little drama just for kicks. Also I thought that Nomicon would be the type to love the stars, since he can't really see them or at least not see them often. I personally think he could only come out of the books when it's the summer of choosing the new ninja. Or when he's scaring arch enemies into submission for his students (which will not happen in this story, Nomicon learned that lesson the hard way).**

 **One last thing, I have recently gotten Deviant Art, Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad accounts. All are under the same names as my Fanfiction account (QueenofHearts7378) except for Deviant Art (QueenofHearts73). Woo woo!**

 **As always thank you my amazing readers, I love you all! :)**

 **Reviewers get to pick the next duel winner.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gossip Boy

**Chapter 5:**

 **Gossip Boy**

* * *

 **Howard:** Oh nobody's coming after me!

 **Limo Driver:** Mr. Weinerman, your limousine is here.

 **Howard:** Listen. I gotta jet my limo's here call me later and tell me how _you're_ gonna fix this. *gets in limo*

 **Randy:** Howard. You don't _have_ a limo.

 **Howard:** *rolls down window* It occurs to me I don't have a limo.

* * *

Nomicon tapped his foot impatiently and frustratedly. This teenager was going to be his ruin. Randy has already given him headaches beyond headaches. Which is _something_ considering he didn't know he even _could_ get headaches in the first place.

" _-and so after that I was just hunting down these, um robo-ape thinga-ma-bobs after school, which sucked because I had some Game Hole plans with Howard concerning some new nacho flavor they just got and I didn't even know they_ _ **had**_ _different flavors of nachos, but then I ended up chasing down the robo-apes by the school and I spotted P. Slims and now that image is burned into my brain along with Sundown and the gum thing and Taco Tuesday,_ _ **I can never eat the tacos again!**_ _Do you_ _ **know**_ _what that is going to do to my Tuesday's? They're ruined._ _ **RUINED**_ _I tell you! Soooooo I need a mind wipe. You gotta mind wipe somewhere in here? Like maybe a-"_

Nomicon growled under his breath.

"Cut the kid some slack, Nomi." Messenger leaned on a pillar next to the frustrated teacher. "I could use a mind wipe too after seeing Sundown cleaning or Slims in nothing but diaper."

"Don't call me that." Nomicon said automatically. "And we don't _have_ a mind wipe."

Messenger raised one eyebrow and Nomicon frowned.

"That doesn't count."

Messenger snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

" _-so yeah, you can see why I need a mind wipe and I really don't like being ignored which is exactly what you're doing now and_ _ **please for the love of all things ninja I need a mind wipe!**_ "

Nomicon shook his head at his student sitting in the small room. Then Messenger watched as his eyes went blank and he froze.

The vision only lasted a minute, but when Nomicon blinked back into focus he let out a string of Japanese obscenities.

Messenger looked at him, shocked. "Where in the world did ya hear _half_ of those words?" He asked the furious teacher incredulously.

So the sight First Ninja was greeted to when he walked over to his friends was a shocked and blushing Messenger staring at a furious, cursing Nomi, while behind them sat a blabbering Randy demanding a mind wipe.

First Ninja pinched the bridge of his nose. "I leave for twenty minutes and this is what I return to."

Nomicon took a deep breath, closing his eyes. " _The best way to forget is to remember. The best way to forget is to remember._ " He focused on sending this message to his student, who had closed his eyes like Nomicon.

First Ninja and Messenger watched as Randy screwed his face up, faint echoes of the lesson bouncing back to Nomicon from Randy. Since Nomicon was still pushing against their bond to get the lesson across, he could feel when a presence neared Randy from the outside.

Nomicon flinched when Randy just disappeared from the spot he was in, leftover doodles whisping into the air.

The other two watched the furious teacher warily as Nomicon frowned after the spot where Randy had vanished.

"So uhh…." Messenger said awkwardly, "Never heard that lesson before." He wrung his hands together, "Make it up just now?"

" _What_ is going on?" First Ninja demanded. "I haven't heard you curse that much since-."

"-Don't." Nomicon practically growled, his golden eyes flashing. "Messenger, go watch Randy. Only interfere if you absolutely have to. This is going to be a _mess_."

Messenger hastily retreated back to the real world, happy to get away from his furious friend.

" _Nomicon_ ," First Ninja demanded, "what is-" He was cut off as Nomicon stormed out.

"I'm going to meditate." Nomicon ground out through clenched teeth before vanishing.

First Ninja threw his hands in the air frustratedly, resolving to question his friend later once they all calmed down.

* * *

The next day Messenger and First Ninja sat on the ground in the training area, their heads following a still aggravated Nomicon's pacing.

"-and I _said_ it was a bad idea to let him keep his memories. But you two _listen_?! NO! 'He won't tell anyone' you said, 'It'll be a good thing' you said, 'stop whining and just accept it you're being ridiculous'. It is CLEAR that-"

First Ninja tuned him out and focused his attention on Messenger sitting beside him. "So how was lunch today?"

Messenger shrugged, his eyes never leaving Nomicon, "They were pretty happy to receive a slow clap. Pretty big deal in the school. Then that girl came and demanded more gossip." He finally turned his head to look at First Ninja, "I don't blame Howard. His sister was both egging him on and threatening him; he panicked. Nomi's just being over dramatic."

First Ninja turned his attention back to the ranting redhead in front of them. He rubbed his knuckles across his jaw thoughtfully. "He's always over dramatic. He's just scared because he didn't see how it would end."d. Besides, any minute now Randy will be diving into the book demanding a mind wipe to fix this whole mess."

"-and it's extremely rude to ignore people which is _exactly_ what you're doing right now!"

Messenger and First Ninja looked at the fuming teacher. Messenger smirked, "Well doesn't that sound familiar."

Nomicon opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by the perfect timing of Randy grabbing the book. Instead he just shot his friends a dirty look and stomped away from them, the book flashing as Randy opened it.

First Ninja and Messenger tried, and failed, to hide their laughter.

Nomicon rubbed his temples as Randy fell through the book, guided by the Norisu symbol. He slowly landed in the cubed room he was in earlier, kanji scribbled over each wall. He looked confusedly ahead of him as Nomicon focused on his impromptu and improvised lesson through his bond with Randy. The lesson appeared in a clear spot, right in the middle of the wall. Unconsciously, Randy supplied some extra doodles as he was focused on getting a mind wipe.

" _The best way to forget….is to remember."_

Nomicon felt a brief flash of frustration and annoyance as Randy frowned and swiped the letters, knocking them down and saying, " _Not a mind wipe!"_

He wasn't sure if it was Randy's or his own frustrated feelings.

Randy faded from his sight as Nomicon's frustration reached its peak.

Something snapped to the left of the trio and something else caught on fire to the right of them.

Messenger, thinking quickly, jumped and ran. First Ninja felt his presence fade from the book and he glared off into the spot where he disappeared. "Traitor." He muttered under his breath.

Nomicon's face was flushed red with anger and frustration. First Ninja warily stood up.

But Nomicon only stood in the same spot, staring angrily at the ground.

First Ninja waited for some time, letting his friend cool off before he walked up behind him. He placed a hand on Nomicon's shoulder. "Are you not going to watch Randy and see what he does?"

Nomicon flicked his wrist in front of him, the smoke coming from the ground and swirling into a circle. The images quickly went from blurry smoke to crystal clear picture as Nomicon withdrew his hand back to his side, still not saying a word.

First Ninja could hear Nomicon clench his teeth as Howard was revealed, the short boy hanging in a dark and dismal room (most likely at McFist Industries) wearing what looked like a metal helmet and muttering to himself to forget about the Ninja.

Nomicon and First Ninja watched silently as Randy crawled down a rope upside down to reach his friend, only to be stopped by a grid of lasers.

" _Oohh_ _ **great**_ _!"_ Howard started to panic, " _Now I'm hearing his voice!"_

First Ninja could see that Nomicon was still brooding angrily where he stood. He nudged the redhead with his elbow. "Have a little faith Nomi. From the brief time I met him, I could tell he was a loyal friend. He reminds me of Plop Plop."

" _-I wasn't going to sell you out. I would_ _ **never**_ _sell you out!"_ Both of their attention was drawn back to the screen at Howard's declaration.

First Ninja smiled triumphantly, "See?"

" _Buuuuuuuuuuut they have a mind reader so I'm probably going to sell you out."_

" _ **What!**_ " Nomicon, Randy, and First Messenger yelped at the same time.

Nomicon covered his face with his hands, groaning at the unfortunate information. First Ninja rubbed his forehead, "We need to get Messenger to destroy that as soon as possible."

" _Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-whoo_ _ **pie**_ _! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-whoo_ _ **pie**_ _! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-whoo_ _ **pie**_ _! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-whoo_ _ **pie**_ _!"_

" _-when I hear that I can't think of anything-ooooohhhhhh…."_

Suddenly both teens were singing the Whoopie World song. Nomicon frowned at the screen. "So that's what that lesson meant."

First Ninja spluttered, "You-you didn't even-?"

Nomicon shrugged, his eyes on the two boys as Howard was returned to the school. "Sometimes even I don't realize what a lesson means till it comes to pass. I'm pretty sure this is the first time a mind reader was involved. I was just winging it."

First Ninja shook his head, "Unbelievable." He waved his hand through the smoke, obliterating the picture. "You've calmed down now though, right?"

Nomicon nodded, "I still don't trust him."

First Ninja just gave him a look. Nomicon rolled his eyes, "But….he is not as bad as I thought he would be."

First Ninja patted his shoulder and turned to walk away. He took two steps before he was covered in a pile of doodled leaves. Fighting through the fake foliage, First Ninja caught sight of a smug Nomicon.

"And _that_ is for laughing at me."

* * *

 ***pokes fanfic* Huh. Yep! Still alive!**

 **I'm not quite sure where this chapter ended up. But Nomicon was SO mad. It was adorable! :3**

 **I really don't see this as an incident other Ninjas have gone through, so I had Nomicon just make it up based off his instincts, cause he really didn't know how the day was going to turn out.**

 **On the bright side I got a Tumblr! Same name, no caps. I'm putting up some sneak peeks of my stories. _Something_ useful I can do on it.**

 **Also, I got several Assassin's Creed games for christmas, have fallen deep into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, and have recently gotten an obsession with a certain Undertale game. My updates are all over the place.**

 **Oh well...**

 **Reviewers get some juicy gossip about Norrisville High**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fools

**Chapter 9**

 **House of 1,000 Boogers**

* * *

 **McFist:** You're too late ninja. Or should I call you-

 ***** _Viceroy sneezes into the machine_ *****

 **McFist:** Viceroy! Viceroy? VICEROY!

 **Viceroy:** How can I be the ninja he's standing right there.

* * *

"Nomi, what did we say about jumping out of the book?" First Ninja stared down his friend.

Nomicon didn't even look sheepish. "I was out of crayons."

"You can make crayons whenever you want. Stop lying."

Nomicon didn't give him a response, "Where's messenger? He was supposed to bring us some shrimp.

First Ninja shook his head. "I give up! I'm going to go take a nap. Do whatever you want!"

Nomicon watched him leave. "Whatever I want?"

First Ninja was woken up by the feeling of bass pumping through the book. "He did not…."

Coming to the main room, he slapped a hand to his forehead. "He did."

Messenger danced over next to him. "We are never leaving Nomi alone again!" He shouted over the music. "But I'll admit he knows how to throw a good party!"

First Ninja shook his head. "We're going to have to mind wipe every person in here." A crash was heard over the deafening music. "And delete the memory of the robo-apes."

Nomicon walked over to them, smirking. "You said I could do whatever I want."

* * *

 _ **;)**_

 **Reviewers get an answer to their questions.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	7. Chapter 6: House of 1,000 Boogers

**Chapter 6:**

 **House of 1,000 Boogers**

* * *

 **McFist:** You're too late ninja. Or should I call you-

 ***** _Viceroy sneezes into the machine_ *****

 **McFist:** Viceroy! Viceroy? VICEROY!

 **Viceroy:** How can I be the ninja he's standing right there.

* * *

First Ninja tapped his foot irritably. "This is a pointless exercise. Why are we doing this? Aren't you supposed to be preparing Randy's next lesson? "

Nomicon waved a hand aimlessly, "Please. It's a simple stealth lesson about when to reveal and when to conceal. This is much more important."

First Ninja sighed. "Then why isn't Messenger a part of this too?"

"He's busy with the buses today. There's a party later so his schedule is full. Besides, he already knows how to do this. You don't."

"How do _you_ even know about this? You stay in the book and never go outside."

Nomicon rolled his eyes, "I have experience through every ninjas' mind that has crossed. I am decently caught up to date. You? Not so much."

First Ninja dropped to the ground next to his old friend. "Fine. Just hand me the green crayons."

Nomicon obliged, digging out the different shades of green then passing them over. He returned back to the coloring book double checking he was between the lines.

"Apparently coloring these outrageous pictures is supposed to help relax you." Nomicon recited as he started coloring the page.

"Stars know how much you need that." First Ninja muttered.

"Which is why I'm spending valuable time coloring with a friend instead of the billions of other things I could be doing."

He scoffed and picked up another green, "Like what? Playing chess with yourself?" Nomicon opened his mouth to retort, "The doodled samurai are parts of your mind and so is the village. You play chess against yourself and you cheat just to make sure you win." First Ninja paused to give redhead an unimpressed look.

Nomicon grumbled, "I don't cheat all the time. Sometimes I let the samurai win."

"It's still you. You still win. That's cheating and I'm starting to think that's a problem with you. I would tread carefully, don't want to become a hypocrite."

"I am teaching Randy how to be a ninja and uphold the legacy started by you. I know all the rules and lessons. I just tend to ignore them every once in awhile whenever it suits me." He didn't look up from his coloring book, "Besides, I know someone else who tended to bend the rules when it benefited him."

First Ninja pointed a dark green crayon at him accusingly, "That was justice for the innocents and does not count at all. You cannot hold that one incident over me forever."

"Watch me." Nomicon fired back, "I'm very good at remembering and have this habit of holding grudges."

"Don't forget the anger issues." First Ninja ducked the crayon tossed at his head. "So what is our dear, trouble making student doing today?"

Nomicon jerked his head to the side and the crayon came sailing back, successfully hitting First Ninja on the head as it came to land in Nomicon's waiting hand. "Crashing a party I believe. Didn't want to see much. It was a pool party and a booger carnival." He made a face, "I may have the mentality of a teenager, but it was still a gross combination."

First Ninja rubbed his head, "And you're just going to let him crash it?"

Nomicon shrugged, still focused more on the coloring, "Unless he wants McFist to out him as the Ninja, he needs to crash the party. I'm staying away from all things nose related though. Water and snot are not a good mix."

First Ninja gagged, "Don't. I did not need that picture in my head."

Nomicon's eye twitched as he felt some doodles point something out to Randy.

"I don't know how he got so much control over the doodles but it's downright annoying." Nomicon grumbled. He paused his coloring, checking the lines again.

"You're between the lines, stop being so neurotic." First Ninja commented. Nomicon glared at him. "And Randy just has this special talent of both annoying people and being friends with them. Just get used to it."

Nomicon only shook his head and continued to color.

* * *

Messenger dropped into the common area, yawning. Bus duty always tired him out. Reason why he napped most of the time he was parked. He looked around for First Ninja and Nomicon, noting they weren't there. In fact the only things in here were some random doodle samurai, some coloring books, crayons, and paint splatters leading outside.

Resolving to follow the splatters, Messenger started walking. As he passed through the doodled village, he noticed various citizens splattered with paint along with the buildings and the ground. He continued following the multicolored path out of town and into the forest.

As he stepped into one of the trains clearings, he found the source of the colored chaos spread throughout the book.

"And you two call me immature." Messenger smirked at the duo and leaned against a nearby tree. First Ninja and Nomicon gave him twin, tired glares from their spots on the forest ground.

"I thought you were trying out that new relaxation thing today?" Messenger chuckled. "You two look bone tired instead of freshly relaxed."

First Ninja groaned, "We started coloring. Then we started throwing crayons. Then we tried drawing on each other with markers. That's about when the paint balloons came in."

"It turned into a contest to see who could make it to the waterfall with the least paint on them." Nomicon added half heartedly.

Messenger glanced between them. "Congrats. You both lost." He started laughing when they glared at him again.

Nomicon groaned as he felt Randy grab the book. Lifting himself begrudgingly to his feet he said, "I do not have the energy to deal with him right now."

The world around them flashed as Randy's consciousness was brought into the book in a swirl of shapes and words, koi fish, and a samurai.

 _"A ninja must master the art of stealth."_ Randy's voice carried through the pages, _"Yes, ok. Yes!"_

He settled in one of the classrooms, old scribbled kanji on the walls. A chameleon landed down as Randy caught onto the thought train of his mentor. _"Reveal."_ The chameleon jumped through the wall. _"Conceal."_

The world faded to black, sapphire eyes the only thing visible in the darkness. _"Conceal."_

 _"Reveal."_ Randy's silhouette as the ninja became more visible, if still dark. The silhouette pulled out a sword, slicing its image away.

 _"Camouflage!"_ Randy cried out excitedly as doodled camp colorings surrounded him in the classroom. _"Aw that is so BRUCE!"_

And then Nomicon sent his student back to his own mind.

Nomicon felt a little disorientated after Randy flashed out of the Nomicon. He took a few steps back before flopping back on the ground.

He rubbed his eyes, "Ugh. I don't even know half of what I just did."

Messenger chuckled, "At least Randy seemed excited. Now you too just need to master stealth. You look like a couple of walking rainbows."

The response he got was twin groans from the wiped out pair on the ground.

* * *

 **In case anyone didn't get it, yesterday's chapter was a _joke_. Just making sure. Ok? Ok.**

 **In case you were wondering, I was coloring while I wrote most of this. Say what you will; but you are never too old to color. Or draw on friends with markers. Or throw paint at them. Nomicon supplied the supplies and things just snowballed.**

 **I'm always disoriented after watching that lesson in the Nomicon. And while I write this I watch the episode over and over and over again just to make sure I don't skimp on the details. I probably looked a little drunk when I got up to get something to drink I was that dizzy.**

 **I have to say, even though this is pretty short, this is probably the best chapter I've written so far (in my mind at least). I mean, the conversation between Nomi and Fin in the beginning just flowed from my head and onto the screen. It just seemed so natural and I loved it!**

 **Oh yeah. What sort of random activities do you want to see these three do? I can imagine it gets boring in the book and I'm running out of ideas. I know you readers have some crazy ideas in those brains of yours!**

 **Reviewers get some crayons.**

 **UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
